hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Nekelots
|gender = Male |age = 19 |height = 168 cm (5'6") |weight = 52 kg |hair = Grey |eyes = Yellow |birthday = 21 July |blood type = B |occupation = Hunter |affiliation = Skirra Clique |relatives = Wilhelm Nekelots (younger brother) |type = Conjurer |abilities = Judgement Field NEMESIS Judgement Field of the Walking Dead }} '||}} is a Hunter and member of the Skirra Clique. He is Wilhelm Nekelots's older brother and the two travel the world. He is always looking for 'evildoers' so that he can kill them. This, along with his apparent lack of morals, led some to call him "Evil Hunter" (a pun on how he hunts evil people and how he 'is' evil). Appearance Jacob is "bony" thin with pale skin, cloudy-grey hair and yellow eyes. Jacob always wears a faded-black V-neck sweater with a collared shirt underneath, along with black pants and shoes. Personality On the outside, Jacob seems perpetually lazy. Rarely moving to do anything, even drifting off mid-sentence because he couldn't be bothered to finish it. This however, is a facade to conceal a cruel and merciless "self-styled vigilante of justice". Jacob hates nothing more than people who are 'evil' (his version of evil consists mainly of murderers or people who treat others like objects) and will kill any 'evil' person that gets in his way without hesitation. Jacob believes that the only way to defeat 'evil' is to purge it from the world completely, and disagrees with anyone who thinks otherwise, calling them "wastes of ideals", and will reluctantly kill them if they try to stop him. Despite what some people think, Jacob doesn't see the world in black-and-white views, believing that there is grey parts. This is shown mainly when he doesn't bother killing thieves or terrorists. Jacob's one weak spot is his brother Wilhelm, who he truly loves. Doing whatever it takes to protect him. But if someone tries to use Wilhelm as a hotage against him, Jacob will become even more dangerous. Some saying "instead of poking the sleeping bear, they kicked it". An inner part of Jacob's mindset (that not even he himself seems to realise) is his self-contradictory thinking process. He will often go against his beliefs for little-to-no reason, for example, letting 'evildoers' live after finding out they're harmless, killing non-'evil' people to stop 'evildoers'. A definite example of this is him joining the Skirra Clique, who are 'evil' by his standards. History Jacob's past is completely unknown, though it is known that he's been killing 'evildoers' for a long time and learned Nen from an unknown person before attempting the Hunter Exam with his brother. At an unknown point in time, he attempted to kill Abigail Williams, but was forced to flee. He was still invited to become the 13th person to join the Skirra Clique and agreed for an unclear reason. Plot Abilities & Powers Jacob has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter, allowing him to kill without facing major legal consequences. While he doesn't act like it, he is a dangerous foe, taking advantage of his opponents underestimating him. However, he is dangerously weak in terms of physical capabilities and is mainly reliant on his Nen for combat. Prenatural Perception: Jacob is capable of detecting people who are concealing their presence (even with Zetsu) by sensing a form of bloodlust different from aura that he calls Malice. Malice is described by Jacob as "Intent to do evil", the more 'evil' they are (by Jacob's standards) the more Malice they have. Even if they've committed no 'evil', people may still give off Malice through a desire to kill someone. Jacob can judge how likely someone will kill based on their amount of Malice. Unlike aura, Malice cannot be concealed no matter what people try, but it can be less noticeable to Jacob if they're remorseful for their 'evil' actions. Enhanced Speed: Since his physical strengths are low, Jacob relies mainly on speed to dodge enemy attacks, but his low stamina forces him to dodge mainly in short bursts. Genius-Level Intellect: Jacob's intelligence is very impressive for his age. Being able to discern the nature of most his foes abilities after seeing them once, he can then figure different weak points for him to exploit. Jacob can also guess personal weaknesses for his foes by reading their Malice (although he admits it can be unreliable). Nen Jacob is a Conjurer, his aura is noted to be shockingly grim. His natural usage of Nen is to create bones from his aura, he can use this to attack in eccentric manners. When comparing his own aura capacity to the other members of the Skirra Clique, he ranked fifth in the group. While he knows the basic techniques, his capabilities with the advanced techniques are low, having little affinity with Ko and Ryu. Jacob mainly uses Hatsu in combat but the nature of his Hatsu require him to use En, this leaves him with little aura to defend himself (he uses this to his advantage to make his opponents think he isn't fighting seriously). Despite his aforementioned shortcomings, Jacob talent with aura categories outside his own is high, with his second ability using Manipulation and Emission. Quotes *"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be hunted mercilessly for their entire lives until they beg for death." Trivia *Jacob's overall design references a living skeleton, the internal framework of a person, moving without muscles or organs. *Nekelots is an anagram for 'skeleton'. *The fact that they barely resemble each other lead many to think that Jacob and Wilhelm are not brothers. *Some parts of Jacob's personality (his laziness) and some parts of his fighting style are inspired by Sans from Undertale. *Judgment Field of the Walking Dead is what I think a Collaborative Type Nen ability might be like (since we don't have any details on them). Category:Conjurer Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Nen User Category:Characters